Coffee Addicts
by Roeper
Summary: Trory...that's all you need to know


Coffee Addicts  
A Rory and Tristan Fiction  
  
Chapter One  
Chilton  
"Today is not the day, Benny!" Rory Gilmore yelled at her locker as she banged on the door. Benny popped open revealing the inside.  
Today was the first day back from Christmas break Rory's senior year at Chilton. The years had started wonderfully because Rory had realized she hated Dean and his jealous, egotistical, jerk self and had broken up with him without wallowing. Tristan had returned at the start of the year and apologized for being a jerk and they became best friends.  
Rory hung up the new picture of her Mom in her locker and began to unload her bag. She slammed Benny shut with a bang and turned around. The first thing she saw was a muscular yet lean body walking down the hall. He had sloppy blonde hair and blue eyes that drew you in in a second. He smirked as he walked down the hall confidently, saying hello to his many admirers and taking a drink of his. coffee! Tristan DuGrey was walking down the hall looking mighty fine. with coffee!  
Rory hopped in front of him, put on her puppy face and said one word, "Please?"  
Tristan took another drink of his coffee with a smirk on his face and replied, "Mary, you know you don't have to ask I'm already yours." "Funny, funny man." %If only she knew I were serious% thought Tristan. "I was talking about the coffee Tristan." "And what would you do for the coffee?"  
Rory stood up on tiptoe and gave Tristan a kiss on the cheek, millimeters from his lips. Rory stepped back quickly trying to hide her feelings from kissing Tristan. "Alright the coffee is yours." "Mom, just the way I like it, black." "Come on Mary, I'll walk you to class."  
Tristan offered Rory his arm as they set off down the hall together when they ran into Paris. "It's about time you two got together you hang on to each other enough." "Paris you know Tristan and I are just friends" %If only we were more% Rory thought. "Whatever" "Bite me" Tristan said with a snort to Paris's retreating back.  
Hallway (After the final bell)  
Rory stared at Benny willing him to open. "Benny giving you trouble again Mary?" Tristan said leaning against the locker next to hers. %We have been friends for months and he still calls me Mary. Oh Well its so sweet how he says it% Rory thought. "Yes Benny is being a bad boy again." "Here let me help." Tristan scooted Rory over, banged on Benny, and the door popped open. After Rory had unloaded her books Tristan asked, "So are we going to your house like usual to study?" "Do you even have to ask Bible Boy?"  
  
Rory's House "Finally we're home that was the longest ride of my life! "Rory said as she walked in the door. "That was only because I was singing Destiny's Child all the way home." Tristan replied. "Thus the point!" "Alright lets get started."  
They studied together for a few hours as was the routine when they finally headed to Luke's. Lorelei had already arrived and was begging Luke for coffee when they came in and sat down at the counter. "Please, Luke, I'll be your best friend" Lorelei begged. "You said that one already.", Luke grunted. "Damn, please, please, Lukey?" "Hey Luke! Can I have some coffee?" Rory said. "No. Your just as bad as your mother, but Tristan can have some." , Luke said while handing Tristan a cup. "That's not fair!" shouted Lorelei and Rory at once. "Hey life's not fair." Luke replied walking to another table.  
Rory and Lorelei began to pout when Rory was struck with an idea. After Tristan was done taking a drink of his coffee Rory scooted over and sat on his lap. Tristan who thought Rory was just going to pout ignored her but looked down at her suddenly when she began to run a finger along his cheek.  
Lorelei watched amused as Rory began to run her fingers through his hair. Rory leaned forward and began to gently kiss his collarbone slowly working her way up. Luke walked up behind Lorelei and began watching the two. Both Lorelei and Luke tilted their heads to the left simultaneously to get a better view.  
Tristan who by now had tilted his head to the right to give Rory more room was in heaven. %Oh my G-D I'm in heaven! Try to breathe Dugrey its just Rory kissing your neck. Just Rory! Yeah Right! You've been dreaming about this for two years%  
  
Rory who was about to move to the other side was stopped when she felt Tristan move and begin kissing her neck. Rory placed a hand at the nape of Tristan's neck and tilted her head to the side as she felt Tristan snake an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. %Forget the coffee! I've been waiting for this since I told Mom I had fallen for Tristan a month ago! If I had known his lips were this soft I would have broken up with Dean a long time ago! OK! I did know his lips were soft but not this soft.%  
Tristan broke away from Rory's neck and lifted her chin with his index finger to look in her eyes.  
By now the whole diner was watching them with their heads tilted to the left.  
Rory and Tristan began to lean closer to each other when the bell jangled above the door and a furious looking Dean walked in.  
He had watched the two from outside the diner window jealousy flaring in his stomach. Dean knew this going to happen ever since Tristan had come back at the beginning of senior year. Dean watched from a distance as the two became inseparable just after a month of him being back. Dean had come to Chilton in November to ask Rory to come back to him, and hopefully have the same turnout he did last time. All of Chilton watched with Tristan standing right behind Rory as Dean asked her to come back to him. When Rory had said no he had begun screaming at her telling her that Tristan just wanted to get Rory into bed. Rory in turn had screamed back at him that Tristan was her best friend and that she hated Dean. Dean had begun to drag Rory toward his truck when Tristan grabbed Rory's arm punched Dean square in the face before hugging Rory to his chest as she cried into is shoulder. Since then Dean had been watching the two become more inseparable if that was possible. It had been two months since the day in the courtyard as Dean stood seething in the diner.  
Rory and Tristan had both startled when the door opened. They both looked back at Dean then back at each other before they both smirked and Tristan gave Rory a kiss near her lips and she slipped back in her seat. Tristan slid the coffee over to Rory with a smile as they began a conversation and the diner returned back to normal..  
  
Chapter 2  
Crap Shack "OK so did you mean to be kissing each other's necks for thirty minutes?" asked Lorelei as she walked in the door with Rory behind her. "No we just got a little carried away, my intention was to just get the coffee." "A little? Oh come on, that's like saying Orlando Bloom is only a little cute." "Ugh, you really are obsessed with him aren't you?" "You've seen my room. I have posters of him everywhere! Of course I'm obsessed. And who could not be? That boy is FINE!" "Yeah I know but that is not the point!" "I know I know. Now Details!" "You were there! Why do you need details?" "I mean like did you enjoy it? Does he smell good? Are his lips soft? Is he hott? Wait, I know that one already! Did you see Deans face when he walked in that door? Did you feel his muscles? Does he have washboard abs?" "Yes, Yes, Yes, Hell Yes, Yes Very Funny, Yes, And oh Yeah!" "Yes!" "Oh and he brings me coffee!" "Did you have to do anything for it?" "Kiss him on the cheek, but that was not a problem!" "Oh, he's a keeper! Hey if you guys ever going swimming can I come just to see his six-pack, rock hard, washboard abs?" "Mother, he's seventeen!" "Yeah well. Please?" "OK Fine" "YES!!!!!!!"  
  
Chapter 3  
Hallway of Chilton(Before first period) Tristan walks up behind Rory who has her nose stuck in her locker and pulls down the collar of her shirt to reveal quite a few hickies. Gasp "Mary, there are hickies all over your neck!" "Oh really I had no idea." Rory turns around and pulls down Tristan's collar, which he wore higher than usual, to reveal.. hickies. "Oh Tristan what happened to your neck?" "I got attacked by a coffee addicted vixen yesterday." "Poor Baby." "Yeah I was hoping she would finish off the other side of my neck today just so I would be symmetrical." Tristan said with a smirk. "Oh I think we might be able to arrange that." Rory said playing along with the game. "What?" Tristan had looked down at Rory suddenly with shock written all over his face. Rory usually blushed and told Tristan to shut up, not play along with it. %Hmm. I could get used to this Rory. even though I do like it when I make her blush. % "You know I was actually planning on finishing the other side of your neck today." Rory said advancing on him so that Tristan was pushed against the lockers. "Are you free at lunch?" Tristan asked. "I'll meet you in the courtyard after I have finished off Shane. I promised him I'd meet him in the janitors closet." Rory said with a smirk she had learned from non other than Tristan." "Hey you stole my smirk." Tristan said, finally defeated. Rory was turning him on and he couldn't think of anything else to say because she had just pressed him against the lockers and the close proximity was making it hard for his brain to function. %She looks even cuter with my smirk on. % "Yes I beat you at your own game!" Rory said, still pressed against him. "Oh no you haven't." "I haven't? You don't have any cards left to play buster." "Oh yes I do." "And what would that be?" "This" Tristan started kissing Rory's ear and sucking on her earlobe. Rory moaned softly as she leaned more against Tristan. Tristan taking this as a sign to continue wrapped an arm around Rory pulling her closer. Tristan began moving down her neck and up again when he suddenly pulled away and looked Rory in the eyes. "I think I won." He said softly. "This time but don't' expect it to happen all the time Evil One." "Not Evil One again. What did I do this time?" Tristan said sounding all stressed. "You won and you used ruthless tactics to get there." "Ruthless? I know you enjoyed that." Rory blushed furiously and left Tristan's grasp to begin walking down the hallway toward her class. % There's that blush. Well I enjoyed that. Of course you did. No don't' start arguing. Rory told me about this, she's rubbing off on me. And is that a problem? No, I am perfectly alright with that and stop arguing so I can walk after her and stop smiling like a love struck fool. You are a love struck fool. Hey, I wasn't denying it %  
Chilton Hallway(After Final Bell) "Ready my oh so sweet Mary?" Tristan said walking up behind her and wrapping an arm around her to press her against his body. "Your Mary?" "Yes my Mary" "When did I become your Mary?" She asked turning around to face him. "You became my Mary when I first laid eyes on you." He said turning serious. "Yeah when I tripped Paris and ruined her project. What a great first impression. Did I have klutz written on my forehead." Rory said with a snort. "No, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on." Tristan said his voice husky. "Really?" "Really." % OK DuGrey you can do it! Just kiss her. % Tristan leaned in and looked from her lips to her eyes asking permission silently. When he saw his own emotions mirrored in her eyes he decided to go for it. With only an inch separating them Rory could feel his breath on her lips. "Tristan baby." A girl purred. Tristan turned his head to see Summer standing beside them. "Summer." Tristan said his tone suddenly turning cold. Summer obviously didn't get the point. "Tristan when your done with this slut give me a call and maybe I can come over and we can relive some of those great memories." "OK sure Summer," Tristan said his voice turning sarcastic, " I'll get together with you for two seconds and break up with you because that is the only good memory I have involving you. And by the way you must be confused because Rory is not the slut, you are." "Fine then Tristan tell me if she's better than me, if you ever get some from her." With that Summer turned on her heal and sauntered away. Tristan turned to see Rory with tears streaming down her cheeks. Tristan cupped Rory's face in his hands and kissed all her tears away. "Don't listen to anything she says Rory, you are not a slut. Your beautiful and funny and intelligent. Summer is just jealous of you." Rory nodded and looked down at their feet. Tristan lifted her chin up with his index finger to look in to her eyes. "Hey, it's all right. What do you need me to do?" "Hold me."  
  
Tristan obliged happily, pulling Rory against him as Rory laid her head on his chest. At Rory's gesture Tristan laid his cheek on her coffee colored hair and held her to him like he would never let go, and he didn't plan to.  
  
Chapter 4  
Crap Shack "OK so after Summer insulted you he held you?" Lorelei said to her daughter who was sitting on the couch next to her. "yea" Rory said with a dreamy look on her face. "Your in love." "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "OK then lets play five questions." "What happened to twenty-one?" "It's too late for twenty-one. OK what do you feel like when he's not around you." "Unprotected, scared, lonely. Oh G-D I'm in love."  
  
DuGrey Mansion %Here they go again% Tristan thought as her heard his parents start to shout at each other again.% Can't they get this over with earlier so I can at least fall asleep.% "That's it Janlan I want a divorce and I'm not taking the kid." "Well I don't want the kid." A solitary tear trickled down Tristan's cheek as he grabbed his car keys off his desk.  
  
Crap Shack 30 min. later Rory and Lorelei were watching Willy Wonka when they heard the door open. Both looked at each other before Rory walked into the entryway to see who it was, what she saw broke her heart. Tristan stood there without a coat on only blue plaid pajama pants and a white wife beater with silent tears trickling down his face. "Oh Baby." Rory said as she held Tristan in her arms. Lorelei walked out and saw them together and pointed to Rory to tell her she was going to bed. Rory slowly walked Tristan to the couch and sat down with him, Tristan still in her arms. She held him like that until she heard his breathing steady and quietly laid him down. She straightened and looked at him, his tear streaked face peaceful in sleep. % Poor baby. I hate it that his parents fight constantly. It must have been pretty bad this time. He shows up in the middle of the might a lot when they fight but he never cries. I hate seeing him cry, I love him so much.% Rory bent down and placed a tender kiss on his fore head and turned to leave when Tristan's hand caught her own. "Stay with me.", and Rory did. She silently slid on top of him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 5  
Crap Shack(Next Morning) Lorelei silently walked down the staircase and peeked into the living room. What she saw brought a smile to her face. Rory and Tristan were now both on their sides facing each other, foreheads touching with smiles on their faces. Their legs and arms were tangled together as the result of sleeping on a couch. %Aww. how cute! I wish those two would just go out. This month would be good, because me and Sookie could win that bet with Luke and Jess! What would I do with fifty bucks? Shopping! %  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Tristan woke up fifty minutes later thinking he got a great nights sleep. He opened his eyes fully to realize his forehead was touching a still asleep Rory, and that their legs were tangled together and his arm was around Rory's waist pulling her against his chest. %I could definitely wake up like this for the rest of my life.% Tristan thought as he placed a kiss on Rory's forehead.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Rory woke up to the feel of lips on her forehead. She panicked at first wondering what happened until the familiar tingles ran down her spine letting her know that it was Tristan. Rory opened her eyes slowly to be met with Tristan's clear blue eyes and his husky voice saying, "Morning beautiful." "Morning," she whispered back, " we have to get up." " Stay." Tristan said, pulling her closer to him. "We'll be late for school." "If we must." Tristan planted a small kiss on her fore head before untangling himself from Rory. "I'm going to take a shower and then we need to stop by my house so I can get my uniform." "okay" After Tristan went to take a shower Rory went into the kitchen to find her mom sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Morning babe! Good Night sleep?" "You have no idea!" " I saw you guys when I came down this morning and you could definitely win cutest Kodak moment ever! " Lorelei and Rory started jumping up and down in circles screaming and hugging and laughing; just like mothers and best friends do. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% One hour later Rory and Tristan pulled up to the DuGrey mansion in Tristan's Porsche. Rory had been here many times before and was greeted by Thomas and Gretchen when she walked in the door with Tristan. They both headed up towards his room to get his uniform. Rory walked in and plopped down on Tristans king size bed waiting for him to get changed. Rroy suddenly decided she wanted to listen to lifehouse and got up to walk over to his "system". While she was searching for life house Tristan came out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame watching her. To Rory's disgust Lifehouse was sitting on Tristans top shelf which was a little to high for her to reach. Tristan looked at her figure as she stood up on tiptoe; he finally walked up to her and lightly pressed his body against hers, while reaching for the Cd and setting it on the stereo. Rory turned around to look Tristan in the eye. Tristan lifted her chin up with his index finger. He closed his eyes and leaned down, lightly brushing his lips with hers, and pulled back afraid he had made a mistake. He obviously didn't because Rory put her hand at the nape of his neck and pressed her lips to his. Tristan responded immediately, moving his lips against hers slowly as he placed his hand at the small of her back pulling her body against his. Tristan deepened the kiss licking her bottom lip with his tongue; Rory opened her mouth and let their tongues connect for the first time and electricity shot through both of them, Tristan's other hand tangled in Rory's hair and Rory felt herself going weak in the knees as Tristan began to place soft kissed down Rory's jawline before returning to her mouth. "Master Tristan you'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Tristan's mouth left Rory's as he rested his forehead against hers and let a smile cross his swollen lips. Rory had never seen Tristan smile so big in all the time she knew him and was glad to know she caused it. "Rory." Tristan said his voice husky and breathless. "yea" "Be my girlfriend?" Rory looked up at Tristan and smiled before kissing him tenderly, letting him know her answer.  
  
Chapter 6  
Chilton  
  
Everyone looked up at Tristan and Rory as they walked in Chilton together. They weren't surprised to see them together just them walking in together holding hands. After stopping at their respective lockers they stood in front of their first period class, Tristan leaning up against the wall and Rory leaning her back against Tristan. "How am I going to keep my hands off you the whole day now that I can kiss you?" Tristan whispered into Rory's ear. "There is always the janitors closet." "Good idea." The bell rang interrupting their thoughts. Rory turned around and gave Tristan a quick kiss on the lips before they headed into class together. Classes passed slowly for the both of them and finally the lunch bell rang. Tristan and Rory headed out to the courtyard with their lunches and sat under a tree together. Usually with new couples their first times alone are strained, but not with Tristan and Rory. They talked and laughed all through eating their lunch, never a dull moment. When they had finally finished eating Tristan pulled Rory on to his lap to hold her like he had wanted to do all morning. Rory kissed Tristan slowly and gently. Even though they hadn't said they loved each other yet they both showed it in that one gentle kiss. It showed all their love and how they wanted to spent the rest of their lives together in just one kiss. The bell rang pulling them apart. They didn't have the same next class so they gave each other a parting kiss before heading in separate directions. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Crap Shack Tristan and Rory entered the Gilmore home after school. "Rory do we have to study?" Tristan said sounding like a four year old. "Aw does wittle Twistan not want to study?" Rory said walking into the kitchen. Tristan shook his head and stuck out his bottom lip as he followed in behind her. Rory unable to resist the urge pulled Tristan toward her until his body was touching hers and began to suck on his bottom lip. Tristan moaned softly before responding to the kiss and pulling her closer. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Lorelei pulled into the driveway of the crap shack next to Tristan's Porsche. As she walked past "Eleanor" as Tristan lovingly called it, she ran her fingers over the red paint longing to drive it. Her face brightened at the possibility of maybe driving it to Luke's and with that rested she skipped to the front door. Lorelei opened the door quietly hoping to surprise them from their studying. She set her keys and purse down on the table and walked towards the kitchen. She was about to scream oompa loompas (Tristan, as he put it, had a "small" fear of oompa loompas, which Lorelei and Rory were trying to break with mass amount of Willy Wonka movie nights.) but was stopped suddenly when she saw Tristan and Rory kissing passionately, arms wrapped around each other. % Yes!!!!!!!!!Finally! I was about to suffocate from all the sexual tension between those two! And I win my bet!! Alright shopping here I come!% Lorelei clapped her hands silently as she did the happy dance to the door. She opened the door and slammed it shut hoping to break those to apart. It didn't work. She walked up right next to the two, her forehead almost touching theirs and yelled "Oompa Loompa!!!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs. Both teens jumped back tristan tripping of his own feet as he screamed like a girl (well as much like a girl as Tristan could scream.) "Touchdown Titans." Lorelei said throwing her hands in the air before doubling over in a fit of laughter. Rory turned beet red, because of being caught making out or Tristan screaming, no one could tell; Tristan was on the kitchen floor trying to hold in his own laughter at himself and put on and angry face. "That. was price.less." Lorelei said trying to catch her breath. "Yea well don't count on it happening again." Tristan said as rory helped him off the floor. "What no more making out?" Rory said her eyes bulging. Tristan gave her a look that said do-you-really-think-I-would-stop-making- out-with-you? "Never mind." Rory said turning red- again. "Movie Night my oompas. It is Friday." "Ah don't say the word." Tristan said putting on an English accent. ""But how are we not supposed to say the word if we don't know what it is?" Answered Rory in her own version of an English accent. "I take it we want to watch Monty Python?" asked Lorelei? "I think that is unanimous. " Tristan answered  
1 hour later "She turned me into a newt!" Tristan said in his best English accent. "A newt?" Rory answered. "Well, I got better." Rory and Tristan cracked up laughing. Once they were done Tristan whispered to Rory, "Look she's sleeping." Lorelei was indeed sleeping and Rory turned to Tristan with a sly smile on her face before kissing him slowly and gently. Tristan responded immediately drawing Rory to his side. The kiss deepened as Tristan layed down on the couch bringing Rory with him. "Tristan." Rory mumbled in between kisses. "Hmm" "Lets go to my room." "Rory I don't think that we're ready for this, it hasn't even been a week, and I don't want you to wake up in the morning regretting this. Please just let me kiss you." Rory was surprised Tristan had said no, she wanted to but if they weren't ready then she wasn't going to do it, she wasn't going to ruin this wonderful relationship they had.  
Chapter 7  
Luke's Diner  
(Tomorrow after School) Lorelei sat on the stool patiently waiting for Rory and Tristan. Lorlei was also waiting for Luke and Jess so she could tell them about the new couple(the town had yet to find out about the new couple.) Luke and Jess entered the diner, ready for work. "Lukey!" "Lorelei." "Have I got some great news for you! Rory and Tristan got together yesterday!" "Lorelei, that worked the first few times, but not this." Luke trailed off as he looked out the window. Rory and Tristan were walking towards the diner, Tristan behind Rory holding her to his chest. His face was nuzzled into her neck as he whispered something into her ear. Once they crossed the street, Tristan kissed her chastely before grabbing her hand and heading into the diner. Lorelei looked back at Luke with a grin on her face. Suddenly Jess flew in the, not noticing who was in there before saying, "Uncle Luke quick hide all the money, I just saw Rory and Tristan and they got together, we have to hide the money before Lorelei gets here." "Uh. Jess." "No believe me they are together. They were like hugging as they walked across the street, well at least more than usual and they kissed. Hopefully Lorelei will forget about the pool." Lorelei, Rory and Tristan tried to hold in their laughter as Luke pointed to Lorelei, who waved happily at him. "Damn." "Fifty bucks you two." "You had a pool going on about us?" Rory asked them, slightly angry. "Hey it was inevitable you got together from the wat you look at each other." Rory and Tristan got themselves a table in the corner. "It's amazing that the town knew we were meant for each other before we did." Rory stated. "Well at least I don't have to worry about the town not wanting us to be together. "Tristan said as he reached for Rory's hand and took it in his. He began placing small kisses on her knuckles before saying, "You think we were meant for each other?" "I have no doubt in my mind." Tristan leaned across the table and kisses her gently, showing her how much he loves her. After getting their fill on food Rory and Tristan decided to go and sit in the gazebo, a favorite spot of theirs. They walked up the steps together before turning to face each other. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Tristan suddenly pulled Rory into a hug, rocking her gently. Rory wrapped her own arms around him and laid her head on his chest, smelling his cologne. "I love you Rory." Tristan whispered to her hair. Without even hesitating Rory answered, " I love you too. Just don't let me go." "I won't, I'll never let you go." They both smiled simultaneously before they sealed their promise with a gentle kiss; only one of many to come.  
  
The End 


End file.
